moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Randall
Ian Randall is a minor supporting character from the TV series Smallville. Appearing in Seasons 2 and 3, he was a metahuman who possessed the ability to duplicate himself. He was portrayed by Jonathan Taylor Thomas. History Ian Randall first appeared in the Season 2 episode "Dichotic". He was initially a student at Smallville High School who had high hopes of going to one of America's premier colleges. It is unclear how exactly he developed his power of duplication, though it is generally assumed that he got it from kryptonite exposure, which may also explain his psychosis. With his ability, Ian could literally be in two places at once and started taking additional classes at Smallville High that coincided with his other classes. No one was any the wiser, but one day Ian found out that he was going to be given a C grade in metal shop class, and so he murdered his teacher Mr. Frankel. Ian initially attracted Clark's attention when he and a duplicate began to date Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan simultaneously, intending to use Chloe's journalist status to get an encouraging article written about him while Lana provided him with a more personal connection to Lex Luthor. Initially he deflected Clark's suspicions of him by claiming that Clark was just jealous, with his duplicating abilities providing the perfect alibi for any attempts Clark made to convince the girls that he was with the other, but later sent a duplicate to kill Clark and Pete Ross after Clark revealed that he knew Frankel had given Ian a C (He had examined the grades with his X-ray vision when Pete wanted to know his grade). After Lex provided Clark with Ian's scholarship application- revealing that he was taking classes at Smallville High and Smallville Community College simultaneously-, Clark and Pete eventually confirmed their theory by paging Ian to be at Chloe's house and at the Talon at the same time, Clark watching Chloe's house from his truck while Pete waited outside the Talon. To avoid being exposed- particularly after Clark convinced Lana to admit the truth to Chloe-, Ian trapped and attempted to kill Lana and Chloe by hurling them off a dam after writing a fake 'suicide note' on the Torch ''computer, but Clark super-sped in at the last minute to catch an unconscious Chloe after one of the Ians threw her off the dam. Annoyed with Clark's meddling, that same Ian tried to kill him with a large pipe while he was tending to Chloe, but quickly realized that he was indestructible. After knocking that Ian unconscious by throwing him at a sign, he helped Lana when she and the other Ian nearly went over the edge. The other Ian, however, could not hold on and fell. Death In the Season 3 episode ''"Asylum", it is revealed that the surviving Ian was imprisoned at Belle Reve Sanitorium where he nurtured a strong grudge against Clark for 'ruining his life', apparently unconcerned about the fact that he had killed a man long before Clark became involved in his actions. A year later, he aided Eric Summers to steal Clark's powers in an attempt to both escape Belle Reve and exact revenge. He first made Van McNulty smuggle-in a piece of meteor rock and then, he and his duplicate crushed Van's neck while he was weightlifting on a benchpress. Ian then used the meteor rock to paralyze Clark who went to visit Lex and then brought him into the sanatorium's cellar where Eric leached Clark's powers using electricity. When he urged Eric to leave the sanatorium, Eric tossed him away with his newly super powers, most probably thereby pushing him to his death. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Superhumans Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Smallville Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Murder Victims Category:Psychopaths Category:Killed In One Blow